WO 00/40424 published on Jul. 13, 2000 discloses a multi-layer coated copy paper which has a thermal insulating layer, between the base paper layer and the outer topcoat layer. The thermal insulating layer contains from 10% to 70% calcium carbonate, from 90% to 30% fully or partially calcined clay and from 0% to 30% satin white with a binder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,210 to Yasuda et al. discloses a high quality cast coated paper with an aqueous undercoat layer and an aqueous overcoat layer. The undercoat layer was applied using a blade coating. The overcoat layer was applied using a cast coating method. The overcoat layer contains a polymer latex with a glass transition temperature of 38 degrees Celcius or higher. The overcoat was dried at a temperature below the glass transition temperature of the polymer latex. A glossy finish was obtained by subjecting the overcoat surface to mirror finish treatment at a temperature higher than the glass transition temperature of the polymer latex.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,849 to Ogura et al. discloses a high-gloss coated paper with an aqueous coating comprising a synthetic polymer latex (A) having a glass transition temperature of at least 38 degree Celcius and a synthetic polymer latex (B) having a glass transition temperature of 5 to 25 degree Celcius. The weight ratio of A to B is from 1/0.1 to 1/1. The coated surface was subjected to hot roll calendering at temperatures higher than the glass transition temperature of polymer latex A.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,657 to Kano et al. discloses a process to produce coated printing paper by first applying a pigment coating layer and applying a thermal plastic latex with a second order transition temperature of at least 80 degrees Celcius and an average particle size of smaller than 100 nm. High gloss is obtained by adding lubricants to the surface layer and calendering at 10 to 30 degrees Celcius.
EP 1 045 068 A2 published on Oct. 18, 2000 discloses a coated paper product having high gloss and brightness. The paper substrate is coated on at least one side with an aqueous coating formulation comprising an effective amount (14-35% by weight) of a plastic pigment and finished in a supercalender device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,315 to Fuji et al. discloses a transfer sheet for electrophotography which comprises a substrate coated with a porous resin-containing layer. The coated layer has a surface average pore diameter of 0.5 to 50 micrometer. The transfer sheet is said to be capable of eliminating mottles and dots and minimum gloss contrast between the blank portion and the image portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,403 to Malhotra discloses a recording sheet which comprises a substrate and an image receiving layer comprising a mixture of (a) a polymer capable of forming a latex, (b) a polysaccharide; and (c) a polymer containing oxyalkylene monomers. The recording sheets are suitable to use in both inkjet and electrophotographic imaging processes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,952,082 to Normington et al. discloses a coated paper particularly suitable for electrophotographic copying. The coated paper has a given basis weight with proportionally less coating and proportionally more fiber than conventional coated paper made for electrophotographic processes. The coated sheet is calendered to achieve a TAPPI 75 degree gloss value of about 45. The coated paper is said to have good fusing of dried toner on the paper at marginally lower temperatures. The typical properties are as follows: 45 gloss; 87 brightness, 91.5 opacity (for 70 # paper); and 2.1-2.3 Parker Print Smoothness.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,471 to Nelson discloses a coated printing paper using a pigment system comprising a combination of a thermoplastic polymer and a thermosetting polymer. The amount of thermoset is preferably at least about 25% by weight of the pigment solids to provide improved ink receptivity and paper gloss. The amount of the thermoset is preferable below 75% by weight of the pigment solids so that the finished printing paper has a Gardner 75 degree gloss of at least about 40, using a calendering pressure of less than 500 PLI.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,637 to Malhotra et al. discloses a coated xerographic photographic paper comprised of (1) a cellulosic substance; (2) a first antistatic coating layer in contact with one surface of the substrate: (3) a second toner receiving coating on top of the antistatic layer; and (4) a third traction controlling coating in contact with the back side of the substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,711 to Hosomura et al. discloses a coated electrophotographic image transfer paper that reduces blistering during fixing. The coated electrophotographic image transfer paper has a center-line-average surface roughness of not more than 2.0 micrometer and air permeability of less than 4,000 seconds.
Although various designs of coated paper, in particular electrophotographic paper, have been disclosed in the prior art, none of the known designs overcomes the shortcomings of inadequate coating gloss, poor toner adhesion, low brightness, blistering, feeding jams and excessive static build-up. The objective of the present invention is to address these performance shortcomings of coated paper.